Apuestas que perder
by dark Rachel
Summary: El mundo de las apuestas es misterioso e inescrutable. Unas se pierden, otras se ganan, y otras parecen perdidas pero no lo están. Hermione no parece saber esto último. Charlie lo sabe demasiado bien. Charlie/Hermione. Reto Quidditch Foro Weird Sisters.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas es de Jotaká. Lo que no, o sea la trama y lo que tenga de locura, es mío :)

**N/A: **Para el _Reto Quidditch_ que yo misma propuse en el foro _Weird Sisters_. Pareja rara, como siempre, porque Hermione es amor y demasiado shippeable. YAY.

* * *

**Apuestas que perder**

-Sube.

-¿Qué? No.

-Si subes te digo por qué lo hice.

-Ya, claro.

Bufa y le mira, se pasa una mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás y finalmente deja caer la cabeza, derrotada. Se acerca a la escoba, pero antes de subirse, vuelve a mirarle a los ojos, durante un rato, con la mejor mirada amenazadora que tiene que, si tiene que ser sincero, no es que lo sea mucho.

-Si me caigo, te mato.

-Si te caes, te matarás.

-Bien, entonces te perseguiré. Seré tu Myrtle particular.

--

Todo empieza un viernes cualquiera. Ron y Hermione discuten y no es como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo, pero lo que a Charlie se le hace extraño es que, cuando su hermano ha bajado al más puro estilo huracán, con cara de perro con pulgas, y ha desaparecido en la cocina, ella se quede en la habitación. Así que sube y la encuentra guardando sus cosas. En el baúl.

-¿Qué haces?

La ve girarse lentamente. Tiene los ojos un poco rojos y muy húmedos y durante un segundo piensa que, si no fuera la novia de su hermano (si es que aún lo es), iría y la abrazaría. Así que lo hace de todas formas, como lo hacía con Ginny cuando alguno de sus hermanos le rompía sus juguetes. Se quedan un rato allí y entre sollozo y sollozo intenta convencerla de que se quede. No por Ron, por él no, pero por Ginny, por George o por Percy.

_O por mí._

--

Empieza en su habitación y sigue en el jardín. Sólo han pasado tres días y ella ya ha hecho las paces con Ron. O algo así, porque sigue hablándole con tanta frialdad como lo haría una estatua de mármol. O quizás no, quizás es mucho más sutil que eso, pero la conoce demasiado bien como para no notarlo. (Y no es que insinúe que la observa y que sabe que cuando se pone nerviosa porque pierde terreno en una discusión se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja y que cuando come se hace un moño y que cuando está muy contenta arruga un poquito la nariz, claro).

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente, mirando a lo lejos con expresión ausente. Bueno, mirando hacia el campo de quidditch. Él se sonríe. Ron, Bill, Ginny y Harry juegan allí a veces. George ya no lo hace. No sin Fred. Pero ellos aún suben en ocasiones con las pelotas (y con una piña en lugar de una de las bludgers porque Percy la hizo pedazos con su varita después de que le enfadaran).

-Quidditch, ¿eh?

-No sé qué le veis a ese deporte.

-¿Qué no…? ¿Que no qué?

La mira y sabe que no debería estar sorprendido, pero de que no le guste jugarlo a que no entienda qué… Merlín, eso es casi un sacrilegio. Y más si esas palabras se pronuncían en La Madriguera.

-Deberías probar.

--

Pasan los días. Hermione va y viene. El Ministerio es agotador, o debe serlo, porque no para quieta y cada vez trae más trabajo a casa. Cuando él vuelve, ella ya está encerrada en la habitación. Ron siempre la mira, medio ausente medio sorprendido y niega con la cabeza. Murmura algo sobre Hogwarts, la biblioteca y el estrés y luego se mete la comida en la boca.

-Alguien debería decirle que bajara a cenar.

La señora Weasley le mira y sonríe.

-No, no, ya le ha subido Ginny algo.

Charlie hace caso omiso y se levanta de la mesa, deja su plato y se dirige escaleras arriba. Algo le dice que no es sólo trabajo lo que la mantiene allí arriba, así que ciertamente no se sorprende _tanto_ cuando la ve en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, leyendo tranquilamente un libro enorme (y cuando dice enorme, es de esos que podrían acabar con tu pie con sólo caerle encima). Claro que lo que sí le ha sorprendido es que esté leyendo un libro _sobre quidditch._

-¿Vas a probar?

Levanta la mirada y le mira, luego vuelve a fijarse en el libro y sonríe, evitando rodar los ojos.

-Las escobas y yo no somos buena combinación.

-¿Porque no se pueden estudiar?

-Porque nunca lo hemos sido.

-Nunca digas nunca.

--

Está en el jardín. Han vuelto a discutir, porque lo suyo es el cuento de nunca acabar. Bueno, sí, acaban. Acaban reconciliándose mucho más sonoramente de lo que a él, que duerme en la habitación de al lado, le gustaría, pero lo cierto es que las reconciliaciones no duran mucho. Un par de días. Tres si hay suerte. Una semana si los planteas se alinean para ellos y alguno de los dos tiene más trabajo de lo normal y pasan menos tiempo juntos.

Pero al final siempre, _siempre_ discuten. Es como si no pudiesen evitarlo.

-El quidditch ayuda a no pensar.

Y no es que se haya propuesto ser él quien la enseñe a jugar al quidditch. Y en caso de que así fuera no tendría nada que ver con los ratos que pasa muertos mirándola, observando como escribe largos informes para el trabajo o como lee de cosas que nunca practicará. Ni con que Ron fuera su primer beso y el primero con el que hizo el amor y piense que él no tendría nada que enseñarle. Claro que no.

Es simplemente que cree que ella se pierde algo importantísimo de la vida. Y no se refiere a sí mismo, se refiere al quidditch, claramente.

-Hagamos algo.

-¿Qué?

-Una apuesta.

Vale, ahora es él el sorprendido.

--

Han pasado tres días y Charlie sigue sin saber cuál es su apuesta. Hasta que Hermione aparece con una enorme caja en las manos, una sonrisa en la cara y con Ginny detrás riéndose divertida. Él debería echarse atrás, claro, pero no se ve muy capaz. Todo empezó con quidditch y acabó con Charlie soñando con vestuarios de quidditch y Hermione, y no había tácticas y pizarras de por medio, sino más bien sudor y besos y gemidos que _no_ debería haber tratándose de la novia de Ron.

_La novia de Ron. LanoviadeRonlanoviadeRon. ¡La novia de Ron!_

Corta los pensamientos en secos cuando empieza a pillar el concepto de en qué consiste la apuesta. Bien, genial.

La tarde acaba con todos jugando al quidditch en el campo, entre risas (y a Charlie casi se le olvida que las risas son por él porque verles sonreír es algo que empezaba a dudar que volvería a ocurrir), con él vestido de dragón. De dragón rosita con lazo incluido. Hermione y Ginny se secan las lágrimas a un lado del campo y Molly saca fotos con una cámara humeante. Y sabe que se arrepentirá de esto, lo sabe.

O puede que no, porque desde que discutió con Ron, no había visto a Hermione reírse tanto. O, quizás, _nunca_ la había visto reírse tanto.

--

-¿Cuándo vas a cumplir tu parte?

-Otro día, ahora estoy…

-¿Quieres perder la apuesta?

Es bastante más competitiva de lo que él creía y eso sirve para hacerla sacar la cabeza del enorme volumen de Aritmancia en el que la tenía metida. Se miran un rato, ella tiembla un nanosegundo y acto seguido asiente, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta como si estuviese a punto de ir al matadero. Él se ríe y ella se gira, fingiendo indignación.

-¡No te rías!

Al final, los dos bajan entre risas por las escaleras. Se cruzan con Ron, al que ninguno hace caso (y no es nada deliberado, por supuesto que no) y buscan las escobas. Cuando están en lo alto del campo aún ríen, esta vez de algo que ha contado él y se sorprende pensado que, de todas las chicas que ha visto sonreír en su presencia (y no es por ser vanidoso, pero han sido unas cuantas), la suya es la sonrisa más bonita.

--

-Si me caigo, te mato.

-Si te caes, te matarás.

-Bien, entonces te perseguiré. Seré tu Myrtle particular.

Charlie aún ríe cuando emprenden el vuelo. El viento les golpea en la cara y el mundo se hunde bajo sus pies, haciéndose cada vez más y más pequeño. Hermione se agarra con tanta fuerza a la cintura de Charlie que él mismo está seguro de que en cualquier momento le hará picadillo, pero supone que es el precio por no cerrar los ojos (cosa que probablemente esté deseando hacer, pero que es parte de la apuesta).

Cuando bajan, después de unas cuantas vueltas alrededor, ella tiembla bastante más de lo que sería normal y tiene una sonrisa nerviosa pintada en la cara. Pierde un poco el equilibrio y ella la sujeta, colocando las manos en su cintura.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca.

Sonríe. Con una sonrisa enorme como un plátano, con los ojos brillantes y el pelo castaño revuelto en torno a su rostro, y piensa que por un momento aún está volando. Luego ya no piensa, sólo aprieta los brazos en torno a su cintura, la levanta al vuelo, y la acerca. Sus rostros sólo se separan unos centímetros durante los escasos segundos que le da para que se retire. Pero ella no se retira.

No se retira y Charlie la besa, profunda y suavemente y romántica y lánguidamente y si debiera sentirse culpable por Ron es algo que ahora no entra en sus pensamientos. Sólo piensa en ella, en su lengua y sus labios, en su cabello y su pequeña cintura, y en lo perfectas que han sido las últimas semanas y lo perfecto que sería el mundo si ese beso durase eternamente. Aunque sabe que no es así.

Cuando se separan, aún demasiado cerca y aún con los brazos enlazados, ella se muerde un labio.

-Has perdido la apuesta.

_No, Hermione. Ni mucho menos._

* * *

Feedback es bienvenido, as always._  
_


End file.
